Better Late Than Never
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Tony had no idea what he was getting himself into when he opened the door on a cold and wet DC morning. Two-shot written for the Great Summary Challenge on NFA.
1. Chapter 1

6

 **Better Late Than Never**

Tony sprinkled a little food in the goldfish tank. "Here we go girls, breakfast time." Feeding Kate and Ziva was always the penultimate task on a workday morning before he headed downstairs. Last job was to get his Sig out of the gun-box; he was about to open the box when there was a knock at the door. He glanced at his watch, he wasn't late, why would Tim be up here instead of waiting outside in the car? They'd been carpooling most days for a while now, but Tim had never come up to his apartment before. There was another knock, louder this time and Tony felt a shiver run down his spine, something was wrong, he knew in his gut.

He unlocked the door and drew in a sharp breath as he saw a Metro PD Officer standing on the threshold.

"Mr DiNozzo?"

"Special Agent." Tony corrected the officer without thinking, then he took a good look at the young officer's face. He knew that expression, sorrowful, respectful, he'd used it himself when breaking bad news. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry sir, there's been an accident, your father…"

Tony could see his lips moving, but he couldn't hear a word the officer was saying, the roaring in his ears drowned out all other sounds. He leaned against the door frame, tried to breathe and to think, an accident didn't mean…he should ask the question, if only he could find the words.

"Sir…sir, are you okay?"

"I will be when you tell me. How bad?"

"I'm afraid…when you're ready we need to identify the…your father."

Ready? When would he ever be ready? He'd do it right away, after he called Gibbs; Tony fumbled for his phone, his fingers seemingly determined to disobey his brain.

"Tony! Tony, are you okay? I pulled up outside, you weren't there and I saw the patrol car…what's wrong?"

"It's dad..." Tony's mouth was suddenly dry as dust, the words he wanted to say wouldn't come. Tim spoke to the Metro PD officer, their voices were quiet and Tony couldn't catch what they were saying.

"Thank you Officer Trealor, I'll bring Agent DiNozzo to the hospital as soon as he's ready." Tim closed the door and guided Tony to the couch. "Tony, I'm so sorry…"

"It won't be him, he's going to outlive us all. You saw him, last time he was here, full of plans…like always."

Tim gripped Tony's shoulder. "I hope you're right. Maybe they made a mistake." It had happened before and for Tony's sake Tim hoped this was a case of mistaken identity, it wasn't likely but they could hope. "Tony, let me get you a cup of coffee."

"No…I should go, if it's him…I have to know." He got up and headed for the door. "Keys…I need car keys."

"You don't, let me call Gibbs, then I'll drive you wherever you want to go."

NCIS NCIS

"Tony, I'm so sorry."

"I thought, right until I saw him." He slumped into a chair. "I thought it would be someone else, that's what I hoped, some other son or daughter would have to deal with…all this, not me. Only…it is me…"

Tim sat beside him and handed him the cup of sweet coffee he had ready. Tony took the drink with a brief smile. "Thanks. I…we should get to work."

"Not today, Gibbs said you're to take all the time you need. Seeing your dad that way…you have to give yourself time to process what happened Tony."

Tony stared at the coffee cup. "I thought I'd be prepared you know…Dad, he was always flying here and there, sailing close to the wind, I've been half-expecting a call for years. Then when it happens…"

"Nothing prepares you Tony, even when you know it's coming." Tim sat beside his friend; this was his place for as long as Tony needed him.

He went with Tony to the funeral home, helped him contact Senior's friends and business associates, fielded questions from NCIS personnel outside their immediate circle who were concerned about Tony, but nervous about upsetting him. Eight days after DiNozzo Senior's death Tim also accompanied Tony to his appointment with his dad's lawyer, an appointment he'd put off until after the funeral. "He's most likely left me debts to pay, I'm in no hurry to find out how much I owe."

Tim took a seat in the plush reception area. "I'll wait here Tony, and when you're done I'll buy you lunch."

"Sounds good." He squared his shoulders. "Okay, here goes."

He stepped into the office and was welcomed by Paul Farbrace. "Come in Agent DiNozzo. I have all the paperwork here, please take a seat and I'll take you through everything."

Twenty minutes later Tony leaned back in his chair, he'd already checked twice and had it confirmed, but he still couldn't believe it. Not only did his father not have any outstanding debts, he'd left assets and cash totalling almost $2million. "I can't…why didn't he tell me?"

Farbrace shrugged. "I gave up trying to understand your father years ago, he enjoyed living on the edge, one day up, the next…the last year or so he's been more settled. Since he's been in DC his deals have been less…"

"Outrageous?"

"I was going to say risky. Seems he wanted to leave something behind, for you." The lawyer took a cream envelope from the file on his desk. "Speaking of which. Your father gave me this letter almost twelve months ago, he said he'd come back for it if he was brave, if not…I was to give it to you in the event of his death." He handed Tony the letter. "If you want to read it right away I can wait outside, give you some privacy."

"You think I've had the good news and now this is the bad?"

"Where your dad's concerned your guess is much better than mine."

"Maybe…I'll read it now, whatever it is, might as well get it all done in one day."

He waited a few moments after being left alone, did he really want to read whatever this was? Of course he did, good or bad, he had to see what his dad had written. He opened the envelope carefully and unfolded the papers nestled inside. As he recognised his dad's handwriting his eyes watered and his hand started to shake, Tony shook his head and took a deep breath, if he didn't control himself he wouldn't be able to read the letter, he tried to relax and focussed on the page.

 _Tony_

 _If you're reading this it means I can't be with you any longer. It also means I never had the courage to tell you what I should have told you a long time ago. Believe me son, I tried to tell you so many times, somehow it never felt like the right moment and now time has run out for me, no easy way to tell you so here it is._

 _You are not my only son._

Tony's hands were shaking so much he dropped the papers and it took several attempts before he was able to pick them up from the carpet and compose himself ready to read on.

 _You have a half-brother, Philip, his mom…we met the year after your mom died, when I went to Europe to get away. I had to deal with my grief my way, I left you behind like I have so many times since. Never stopped to think how lonely you would have been, you'd lost your mother and instead of staying with you to help you through I ran away._

 _I flew to Europe, sent months trying to make deals, told myself it was for you, so we'd have money to have a good life. I don't have to tell you I was lying to myself, I try to make deals because it makes me feel alive, leastways it did, guess it's pretty irrelevant now._

 _One of the deals took me to London, friend of a friend worked in the City, while I was there, you know how it goes, a beautiful woman, my roving eye, the inevitable happened. I walked away, went on to the next deal, a new woman, and forgot all about her._

 _For ten years I didn't give that trip a second thought. Then I got a letter, her name was Elizabeth Jennings, she had a son, our son. I wish…stupid phrase, what's the point when wishing doesn't make it so. Fact is, I should have come clean then, but I was married again, you were just starting college, I didn't want to rock the boat._

 _So I kept the secret, Elizabeth only contacted me because she was sick, cancer. She was married too, her husband knew about Philip, didn't make a difference to him, the boy was his son, didn't feel like my place to barge in when the kid was losing his mom. You know me Tony, I'm not good with responsibility, any chance to slip away I'm going to take it. When she died I asked a business associate to contact the family, see what they needed, if I could help financially, maybe meet the boy._

 _They turned me down, didn't get to meet him 'til he turned eighteen. Missed another chance to tell you…missed plenty more since, I know what you're thinking, and you're right. I'm a coward, always have been and if you have to read the news about Philip in this letter it means I never had the guts to tell you to your face._

 _If you want to try meeting him, Paul has all the information you'll need. I hope you show more courage than me, I followed him from a distance but never took time to meet him again face to face. If I had it would have led to…complications, and I always had more than enough of them without looking for more. I thank God you didn't grow up to be like me, you care for people, stand up for what's right._

 _I love you Tony, always have, just wish I could have been more deserving of the unconditional love you always gave me. You have been the one great thing I did in my whole life, goodbye Son._

Tony sat open-mouthed, his heartbeat rapid, his palms damp, a brother…how could his dad have kept something so huge to himself? "Selfish bastard!" Tony's whisper startled him, he hadn't realised he'd spoken aloud. "Why Dad, why now?" He stood quickly, suddenly impatient, needing to move, he walked to the window staring at the busy street below. A brother, as long as he could remember he had wanted a brother to share his life with, his dad knew that, so why not tell him?

He paced from window to desk and back again, trying to calm down, what to do? Think, take some time, talk with someone, with Tim, he'd know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

8

 **Chapter Two**

Tim had offered to pick Tony up from Dulles but he'd insisted on getting back to DC under his own steam. "I want to tell you all about the trip, just you and me, let's have dinner tonight before I crash from jet-lag."

So here he was, sitting alone at a table for two in his favourite restaurant, waiting, He checked his watch again, Tony was now thirty minutes late and wasn't answering his phone, he was back home, Tim had a text earlier to say he'd arrived safe. Tim was growing impatient, not because Tony was late, because he'd missed him. More than once in the three weeks Tony had been away Tim had been tempted to call or send him an email. He'd resisted the temptation, Tony wanted to do this on his own, he'd promised if things got really bad he would call; Tim had heard nothing so he was hopeful the trip had been a success. After the shock of his dad's letter it had taken Tony a few days to work out exactly what he wanted to do. In the end he decided to take three weeks vacation time, fly over to England and try to set up a meeting.

Tim had tried to convince his friend to make contact before he flew across the Atlantic but Tony wouldn't do it, he was convinced there was more chance of making meaningful contact if he was standing in front of his half-brother rather than being at the end of a phone line, all he wanted was a little time with him, face to face. He was about to call Tony's number again when he heard footsteps approaching hurriedly

"I'm so sorry Tim, what a screw-up. I got home, lay on the couch for a quick snooze and before I knew it…"

"Forget it Tony, it's good to see you, I…we missed having you around."

Tony sat down, a broad grin on his face. "You might have to get used to not having me around kiddo, if everything goes to plan I'll soon be working my notice."

"Wha…you just got here!" Tim felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Tony to tell him tonight but it sure wasn't this. "Where are you going? You were only gone three weeks, what happened over there?"

"Give me chance to get a drink and I'll tell you." He beckoned the waiter to the table and ordered a bottle of wine. As soon as the waiter left Tim prompted Tony. "Come on Tony, the suspense is killing me."

"Wait no longer my friend. Short version, my life got turned around Tim, for the first time in the longest time I feel like things are on the up for me. Meeting Phil made me realise what I've been missing, a family."

"That's great Tony. I…I still don't get why you say you're leaving, all this, it's happening real fast Tony, don't you think you should take some time, figure it all out." Tim saw the disappointment on Tony's face, he didn't want to burst his bubble of happiness but someone had to keep his feet on the ground.

"What do you think I've been doing ever since I read Dad's letter, all I've done is weigh up every option. Before I met Phil I'd convinced myself to play it cool, get the lay of the land before I decided what to do." Their wine arrived and Tony was silent as the waiter poured two glasses.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

In his excitement Tony hadn't thought about food, he glanced at Tim. "You check out the menu?"

"Sure did, the paella's real good here, it's for sharing."

Tony grinned. "Sharing sounds good, we'll have the paella, thanks." As the waiter left to place their order Tony raised his glass. "Cheers Tim, it's great to see you."

"And yet you say you're leaving."

"Not right away…let me tell you about my trip, then I hope you'll understand. It was amazing from the very first day. I met with my cousin Crispian…he couldn't have done more to help me."

"Wait." Tim held up his hand. "Crispian…isn't he the guy who charged you interest on a loan from your uncle?"

"Wow McMemory! Do you ever forget? We've talked a few times since then, he was acting on advice from his solicitor, once we got to know each other better things were different. He's opened a lot of doors for me in England."

"When did you meet Philip?"

"Two days after I arrived in London. He lives in Woodstock, a village in Oxfordshire, near Blenheim Palace. Winston Churchill was born at Blenheim, did you know his mom was American?" Tony grinned sheepishly. "Listen to me, must be channelling Ducky." He took a sip of wine and a reflective smile replaced the grin. "Phil is awesome Tim, a Para. Three years ago he was serving in Afghanistan, almost died when the personnel carrier he was travelling in hit a landmine. You should see him…wait, what am I thinking? I have pictures, lots of 'em."

Tony put down his glass, took out his phone and scrolled through the menu. "Here he is, Lieutenant Philip Armstrong, 2nd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment." Tim took the phone, smiling at the way Tony had pronounced Lieutenant English style. Staring out at him was a dark-haired man, his face bearing the scars of his brush with death, clearly visible below the rim of his maroon beret was a puckered white line running from his right temple to his left eyebrow. His brown eyes were undimmed by his ordeal and his smile was open and warm, he stood at attention in his uniform, the winged badge of the Paras glinting in the sunlight. "He looks like a good guy Tony."

"That he is; you look at him there…you'd never know he lost his legs in the attack."

Tim couldn't hide his surprise. "Sure wouldn't, he looks strong as an ox."

Tony almost glowed with pride. "He is too, you should see him when he plays wheelchair rugby; he takes no prisoners that's for sure. The picture was taken in November, he took part in the Remembrance Sunday march past in Whitehall, first time he walked that far on his prosthetic legs."

Tim had nothing but admiration for the men and women like Philip Armstrong, they put their lives on the line to serve their country; nonetheless a nagging worry was fermenting in his mind. Tony had recently inherited a sizeable amount of money, now Philip's army career was over, was he looking for financial help, did he see his new-found brother as a cash cow? He looked up to find Tony staring right back at him, a half-smile playing on his lips.

"You have a problem Tim? Don't answer that, I bet I know…you think Phil's after Dad's money?"

"No…maybe…I don't know Tony. All this, it just seems so sudden, it's hard to take it all in. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you have my back Tim, let me put your mega-mind at rest. Phil's married, his wife, Marianne, she's from money…lots of it. He doesn't need my money Tim, trust me. You know, the truth is, despite what happened to him, Phil has so much I envy…not the money, a wife who loves him, three kids, they're the greatest Tim. Let me show you." He opened up another picture, a tall blue-eyed brunette, freckles sprinkled across her nose, arm in arm with her husband, looking at him in a way that couldn't fail to make you smile. "That's Marianne, she opened up her home to me, and I felt…at home. It's why I have to go Tim, to spend as much time as I can with them." A strong wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm him, he blinked rapidly as the waiter brought their food and for a while they concentrated on eating.

Neither of them had realised how hungry they were until the aroma of a pan of paella hit their nostrils, they made short work of a delicious meal and before long all that was left were clam and mussel shells, and the discarded heads and tails from the juicy prawns. The waiter cleared the table, leaving them with a finger-bowl and warm cloths, as soon as they were cleaned up Tony picked up his phone again, eager to show Tim the pictures of Phil's children.

"I have two nephews and a niece Tim, they're good kids, you'd like them and they'd like you, 'specially Sam, he's crazy about computers games and science. Joanne, she's bright as a button, wants to join the army like her dad." Tony brushed his finger over the phone and a new picture was displayed. "This is Ben, he's just three years old, born two days before Phil was injured."

Tim warmed to the sheer joy on Tony's face, he took the phone and looked closely at young Ben Armstrong. "He looks like you at that age."

"How do you know? I never show anyone my pictures." The images of his childhood had always been his most closely guarded treasures.

"You were pretty wasted Tony…the day after your dad's funeral. Don't you remember showing me the albums?"

"Oh…right. My bad, that night is kinda fuzzy." Tim handed him the phone and Tony's face broke into a broad grin as he took another look at Ben's picture. "You're right, lucky kid, he has my genes."

"He is lucky Tony, he has an uncle who's going to be there for him. You'll be great at this, I'll miss you like crazy, the team…we won't be the same without you."

"Different can be good Tim, maybe it's time. I stayed with NCIS longer than I ever stayed anywhere…the last couple of years…"

"You've been struggling, I saw it, tried to make things better for you, but I let you down, got so tied up in my own problems."

"Hey! Don't go there. Your girlfriend almost died, she's in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, you lost your dad…guess we've both had stuff to deal with." Tony poured more wine. "You, you're strong in a way I never have been."

Tim almost choked on his drink. "Me? Now I know you're kidding."

"Never been more serious, I thought about this a lot on the flight home. Your strength, it comes from your family. Your dad wasn't perfect I know, but he loved you, even the way he pushed you was because he wanted the best for you, wanted you to be the best you can be, and you are. Your mom is still there for you, Penny and Sarah too, look at the love there…and Delilah…man you are one lucky son of a gun. You know something, until three weeks ago I was so jealous of you, of what you had; a family." He smiled. "And now I have one too."

In that moment Tim knew Tony wouldn't regret leaving NCIS, not for one second, He's spent so many years on the outside looking in, yearning to belong…discovering his hidden family must have felt like hitting the mother lode.

"I couldn't be happier Tony, if anyone deserves to be at the heart of a family, it's you, just wish your family lived a little closer to DC."

"Hey, you don't get rid of me that easy. There's a lot to do before I move over there. Abby's been taking care of Kate and Ziva, I have to ask her is she'll keep them for me…I have lots of lawyery stuff to do, lots of people to see."

"And Gibbs?"

Tony shrugged, "I think he's ready to let me go, feels like he's been pushing me away for months." He leaned back and sighed deeply. "I've played so many roles in my life, rebellious teen, overgrown frat-boy, man about town, Very Special Agent, Team Leader for a little while…I was always acting Tim, playing to the gallery. Now…I don't have to play any longer. I found my family Tim, all these years not knowing about each other, then we were in the same room and it was…like we'd been connected all our lives. I'm sure about this, it's the right thing to do, at the right time."

"I see that Tony." He leaned forward. "Level with me, how long before you go?"

"I hope…if everything works out, I want to move to England July at the latest."

"Wow…that's not long Tony, I'm going to miss you…a lot."

"If you could keep a long-distance relationship going with Delilah, I'm pretty sure we can keep in touch. But absolutely no naked Skypeing; deal?"

"Deal!"

"And there's another thing. I want you to meet Phil, you and Delilah. He's competing in the Invictus Games this May, in Orlando, the whole family is coming over. If you can get some vacation time, I'd love you to meet them."

"It would be an honour Tony, can't think of anything we'd rather do."

"Excellent! I know you'll get on great, maybe Phil can show Delilah how to play rugby, she'd be kick-ass."

"That she would. She's got quite a shock coming when I get back home and tell her your news."

"Guess a few people are going to be surprised, 'specially when they hear about my new job."

"You have a job too!"

"Yes indeedy, and let me tell you, it's the icing on the cake. One of Crispian's partners, he needs a security consultant. I can pretty much set my own hours, and one of the places I'll have to visit for him…Pinewood Studios, it's where they film the Bond movies. Tell me the truth Tim, does it get any better than this?"

THE END


End file.
